Linking and Triggering
See the Story Tools page for a collection of props that work well with this system. As of early August 2016 this page may need help. Updates will be coming, but feel free to edit it! This is a game system used on build sites in which player can link one interactive prop to another and trigger an effect. Multiple interactive props can be linked together to form complex chain reactions. Because it can be used with the Area Tool (a building tool) it is an extension of the building system capabilities in Landmark. Overview This system allows players to create fun and interesting effects on a claim that bring it to life in usual and exciting ways. Only props with an interaction (e.g. that can be clicked on by visitors) and lights can be used to create the effects, but the possibilities are numerous. In essence, using this system and combining it with the various Story Tools and/or any Creature Props can act almost like a neatly choreographed story or a programmed "dungeon" one might enter in other games. The difference is that players get to create these experiences for each other in Landmark. How to link and Trigger You can link props to other props or props to designated areas on a build site. Linking Interactive Props After you have at least two interactive props or lights: #R click on the prop you want to use to start with in the link. #When the Linking window open choose Create Link. After you establish the link you can pick from a variety of options, all of which will vary by the type of prop. :For example, if you are using a door, you might choose "When this door opens...", which would mean that when the door is opened, it will trigger the next prop. If the next prop you're linking to is a candle, you might choose "Light this candle" as the next action. When to are satisfied with the options you pick in the example scenario, you could test the linking and triggering. If you've done the above correctly, when you click the door, the candle will automatically turn on its flame. Creating and Using Areas Areas provide a way for you to link an area of your build site with any of the interactive props (e.g. trapdoors), effects like the Emitters, etc. To begin, you need to use the Area Tool to create an area. #Enter Build Mode and click on the Build Tools tab. #Use the Area tool to cover the area you want to create. #Press V to create the area. A pale, semi-transparent box (see example image) will appear that now represents the limited area in which you want a link between one prop to trigger a new event or prop action. After at least is area is created you can click it to any of the interactive props (e.g. trapdoors), effects like the Emitters. To do so you click on the prop first and then the Area you've created. A menu will appear that allows you to choose from a variety of Events tied to that type of prop. For example, you can make an Emitter turn on when players run over an area and off when they exit. For example, you might have a Snowfall Emitter turn on only after your visitors walk over a bridge you've build on your site, by creating the Area at the either end of the bridge. Use with Story Tool When used with the Story Tools you can create a deeply detailed experience. For example, you could use the Damage Node to harm or heal visitors when they open a specific door (linked to a prop) or when they hide is a specific location (linked to an area). Use with Creatures This system works well with the Creature Props. *You can trigger events like the destruction or healing of voxels. For example, when a player kills a Abomination Skullslapper prop, it causes the voxels of your bridge to collapse. *When a player closes a door (linked to a prop) a Slaug Slasher spawns in a room. Props that work with the System This system can give players a wide amount of control over what happens when other players visit their build sites. The most diverse props that work with this system are those found in the special effects a categories, like the Emitters (effects that mimic fire, smoke, waterfalls, etc.) and some of the Creature Props. Below are just a few examples of individual, interactive props: *Secret Door Bookcase (Front Hinge) *Light Orbs *Sliding Shag Rug Video Tutorials and Demos :The terminology and User Interface in the videos below is out of date as of launch 2016, but the link is being retained as the video does demonstrate the basic concept to new players. *You can watch a very short video tutorial for linking and triggering and how to use the area tool in this 5 minute Tiny Tutorial *You can see developer Emily "Domino/Pentapod Taylor's recording of her Twitch stream demonstrating it in greater detail. It is in two parts. See Part one or part two *To see a (non-tutorial) example of a "lock" for a door created by a player, using multiple props Category:Building